


Shattered

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death, Enemies, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Rivalry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: This is a one shot/drabble I wrote for my bestie. It's really tragic and the couple can be anyone you want. Was originally going to be completely anonymous and gender neutral, but I am not very good at writing that kind of stuff so yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this is sad but I really want to know what you think! Also what characters did you use for them? Were they original or from a fandom? Personally, I had two couples in mind when I wrote this. One of my OC couple and Ladybug and Chat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug. Like I said though, all that matters is your own feelings on this... I hope you like it

Blood dripping to the ground, hair whipping in the wind. Sliced up shirts and bruised skin, watery eyes and racing minds, and most importantly, shattered souls and broken hearts. Sweat dripped down their temples and their chests rose and fell with a vengeance, as they launched toward one another, the sounds of steel meeting steel ringing through their ears. This was a scene that seemed to replay itself over and over again as time went on, ever since they were young enough to be called children. A rivalry started by their teachers, and one that lasted long after they graduated and became their own people. It was hard to believe there was ever a time where they actually got along, a time before their minds were clouded with hatred for each other.

'Two young kids laid in the fields, tall grass towering over them as they watched the clouds roll by. They happily exclaimed shapes they found in the sky and laughed together as they poked fun at the passerby's that didn't seem to notice them hidden within their makeshift forest. Two pinkies crossed as they whispered silent promises that were carried away by the breeze, never to return from where they landed in a place long forgotten.'

Blades twisted and sparks flew as they danced around each other, dirt littering their skin and blood matting their hair. Their breath left them in short gasps as exhaustion began to take hold, but they refused to give in. Their capes billowed behind them, casting a shadow over their wounds and hiding them from their competitors. They refused to show weakness as they clashed once again, metal sliding along the blades and meeting at the hilts as they twisted and ripped upwards, slicing up one's shoulder and the other's face. They wrenched backwards in pain, staggering a bit, before they started their dance of death once again.

'Two kids, almost to the age where one would be considered in their teen years, sat on a bench side by side, backs turned to each other as they glared at the ground. Shadows loomed over them as they watched their childish behavior, a double scolding was given as they ignored their teachers, pouts upon their lips as they slowly turned their gazes to each other before abruptly looking away. The two children who once could never leave each other's side, were pulled away from each other. Never allowed to look back at what they once had.'

They limped as they gazed at each other with cold eyes, a sneer resting on their lips as they charged forward, sluggish with fatigue and blurred vision. They treaded carefully, one wrong move easily becoming a fatal mistake if they weren't careful. They stood at a distance, their hair flowing around them, one glowing like a halo around their head and the other shrouding them in darkness. Their breaths now left them in heavy pants, eyes slitted as they gazed at each other. Their dance would only continue for a little while longer, before one of them retreated. No matter how many times they tried, they could never bring themselves to finish the fight. They launched at each other again, but this time, one of them slipped. Time seemed to slow down as she fell forward and found herself impaled on the glittering blade held in their opponents hands.

'Two adults, dancing at an elegant ball as masks covered their faces. Adorned in cascading pearls and clothed in the most regal cloth, they swayed their way across the room as if they were royalty. They found themselves lost in each others eyes as their arms wrapped around each other and their feet slid across in a waltz. Chests brushing against one another and hips swaying as they danced their way outside and onto the balcony. They found themselves leaning up towards each other as their lips brushed and they abruptly stopped as one ripped the other's mask off, a stunned expression adorned his face as he threw off his own mask. They found themselves lost before they came back to reality, ripping away from each others grip before the he bid farewell and launched himself off the balcony with hateful sneer. Though she couldn't make out why, she found herself reaching out for the departing figure anyway.'

She slumped forward, blood dripping from her lips as she slid along the blade, only to be stopped of her descent with a rough and calloused hand on her shoulder before she fell into his awaiting chest. A permanent stunned expression laid upon the his face as he felt himself shake and drop the blade as his enemy rested against him, shakily breathing and trying to grip onto his opponents ruined uniform before they both collapsed to their knees. A head rested against the other's shoulder as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, a choked whisper dying on chapped lips. He found himself involuntarily reaching up and brushing her damp bangs from her eyes, her pale skin already cooling under his fingers. The never-ending battle had come to an end, and yet he seemed to regret it, but he didn't know why. As she laid in his lap, the light fading from his eyes, a new light burst forth. Their necklaces, ones they had never taken off, were glowing slightly. The sound of glass shattering ringed in his ear, and an unfamiliar aching settled in his chest. He found tears rolling down his face as he gripped his own locket, a very familiar name he had taught himself to hate now etched into it...

Fore the soulmate necklaces didn't glow when they found their soulmate...  
They glowed when one of them died...


End file.
